It's too late
by kiss me im famous
Summary: Craig's graduation night and he breaks up with Manny. 9 years later Manny is a single mom who is going to be married next year. But will her daughter Ginger and her friend Missy change anything?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1- Default Chapter

"…Craig Manning" Mrs. Hatzilakos said with a smile

Craig walked up to the podium and shook her hand. The moment Craig had been waiting for was finally here. He took his diploma from her hand and walked to where the others were sitting. He looked back where Manny was taking pictures and gave him a big smile. Craig turned back and watched as his other peers walked down the aisle just as he did.

"That is our class of 2006" Mrs. Hatzilakos said

Everyone clapped for them.

"Give yourselves a round of applause!" She exclaimed

"I thought I was going to trip or something." Spinner said to Craig

"The only thing you would be tripping on is your ego." Paige said

"Your ego" Spinner mocked

* * *

Manny and Craig were walking down the halls of the school.

"To think you won't be walking down these halls anymore" Manny said with a smile "It will be weird without you here. I won't have anyone to walk me to my classes, or bring me my homework when I'm sick"

"Emma can give you, your homework." Craig insisted

"Yeah, but it won't come with a kiss" Manny added with a smile

"Manny sit down with me" Craig said showing Manny to the bench on the other side of them.

Manny and Craig sat down. Craig gave Manny a kiss.

"What's wrong?" Manny asked

"I…I love you Manny" Craig said

"I love you too." Manny said "What's going on"

"I…I …"

"Craig just spit it out"

"I...I can't be with you Manny"

Manny's smile slowly faded. Manny started to tear up.

"Why Craig…why?" Manny whispered to scared to have tears roll down her cheeks.

"Your in grade 11 Manny, I am going to be in college. You were just a high school thing."

Tears now rolled down Manny's cheeks. She slapped Craig got up and started to walk away.

"Manny it was for the good of our relationship" Craig yelled after her "We can just be friends"

"Craig I want to be anything but friends with a basterd like you" Manny screamed

She looked one more time at Craig. And that was the last time she saw him.


	2. 9 years later

Chapter 2- 9 years later

"Mom it's time for kindergarten" An eager Ginger said jumping up and down on Manny's bed. "Mommy wake up"

Manny opened her eyes and looked at her daughter Ginger. She looked at the time it was 12:00pm.

"5 more minuets baby .give me 5 more minuets" Manny groaned turning the other way

"But it's my first day of school mom!" Ginger wined

Manny looked at Ginger grabbed her and brought her under the covers with her. She gave Ginger a kiss.

"So what grade are you in now?" Manny asked

"I'm in kindergarten mom!" Ginger said

"Oh, I thought you were in high school. You're only in kindergarten!" Manny exclaimed.

* * *

It was 9 years later. Manny was a single mom. She lived in a two bedroom apartment, and she worked as a waitress trying to make ends meet to take care of her daughter. She was engaged though to her long time boyfriend Matt. They were getting married next year so that was an up of her life. Manny hadn't thought about Craig, dreamt of Craig, or even said Craig's name ever since that night. All the pictures were burnt, all the memories were recycled and all of her feelings were gone.

It was Ginger's first day of kindergarten. A day she was ready for every since she graduated from pre-school. Ginger was smart and a natural actress. She was really mature for her age too. I mean she was living with Manny of course she had to grow up fast. Manny and Ginger are more like best friends or sisters than they are mother and daughter.

"Mommy I want to go to kindergarten" Ginger wined

"Ok, Ok" Manny said getting off the bed

"Let me go take a shower and I'll take you to kindergarten." Manny said in a kiddy voice.

* * *

Manny walked into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She had cut her hair up to her shoulders and laired it. She had light brown highlights.

"You're a hot mom" Manny said to herself

She looked down at her stomach where she had a playboy bunny tattoo. Manny wanted to be a playmate but then her bundle of joy came! And all her dreams went down the tube, well her dreams of being a playmate. Manny took a shower and was out. Ginger was already at the table eating her breakfast. When Ginger was 3 her dad left them. Manny went in a depressive stage and Ginger had to do a lot of the work for Manny giving that Manny was in her depressive stage. Emma helped though, that's why Ginger calls Emma "Mommy Emma" But Marco and Paige took a big part of it too. And they are still helping once in a while. But now Manny wants to be a good mom and take care of her kid by herself.

Manny sat down and poured herself some cereal.

"So are you ready for kindergarten?" Manny asked

"Yeah!" Ginger replied "I already know how to count and I know how to add. Like one plus two is four"

"One plus two is three you silly goose"

"That's not what Johnny told me" Ginger said

"Well Johnny must be wrong."

"No he's not"

"So you're telling me this Johnny guy is smarter than me?" Manny asked pointing her spoon at Ginger

"Yeah" Ginger snapped

"Well he's not" Manny hissed

"Yes he is" Ginger replied

"No he's not"

"Yes he is"

"No he's not"

"Yes he is"

"No he's not"

"Yes he is"

"Yes he is" Manny said

"No he's not" Ginger said

"See he's not. You said it yourself" Manny said with a grin

"You cheated mom" Ginger said frowning her face

"Thank god you're going to kindergarten so they can knock some sense into your brain" Manny said

The phone started to ring.

"I'll get it!" Ginger said running towards the phone

Manny looked at her cereal and poked at it.

"Oh hi Jesse" Ginger said in a lovey dovey way "Do you want to talk to my mom? No I'm not going to high school I'm going to kindergarten. You better be sorry here's my mom" Ginger said walking over to Manny "It's your lover" she said with a smile

"Give me the phone" Manny said grabbing the phone away from Ginger

"Hi baby" Manny said

"You called him baby" Ginger said laughing

"Eat your food or else your not going to kindergarten!" Manny said

She turned around so Ginger couldn't hear her.

"I miss you Jesse" Manny whispered

"I miss you too" Jesse said "I'm sorry I can't make it to Ginger's first day of school, I mean they're holding me back at the office and…"

"Don't worry I don't think Ginger wants you there anyway" Manny said

"Ok so I have to go. I'll take you guys out for dinner ok" Jesse said

"Yeah it's ok" Manny said "I love you"

"I love you too. Bye"

Manny sighed and hung up the phone. She turned around and gave Ginger a cheesy smile.

"Your smile is dangerously cheesy" Ginger said

"So are you ready for kindergarten?" Manny asked trying to get Ginger pumped up

"Yeah" Ginger said jumping up and down on her chair

* * *

"He's not coming is he?" Ginger asked

They were on there way too Middle Grounds, Ginger's new school.

"He's busy Ginger"

"Yeah what a liar. He's so cheating on you mom" Ginger said

"How do you know what cheating is your what five?" Manny asked

"Ethan cheated on Gwen with Theresa." Ginger said

"And what show is this?"

"Passions" Ginger said proudly

"Now when did you start watching Passions?"

"I don't know"

"Ok… where do you watch passions?"

"At Aunty Paige's house" Ginger said "We watch it when she and uncle Spinner have disagreements. We eat chocolate ice-crème and everything. Just like we used to do when daddy left us."

"Ok…I'm going to have to have a talk with Aunty Paige"

"So he's not coming?" Ginger asked

"I told you he's busy but mommy Emma's coming!" Manny said excitedly

"That's because mommy Emma's cool and she keeps her promises" Ginger said

"You should marry her instead. But wait you would turn out like Uncle Marco. And we don't want another Uncle Marco"

"Hey be nice this uncle Marco we're talking about takes you shopping like every Friday so you shouldn't be saying anything mean" Manny said

"True"

"How about we just listen to some music." Manny asked

She put on the music and holla back girl came on she and Ginger danced and sang the whole way there.

* * *

"Have fun at school Ginger" Manny said while leaving her classroom

"Ok mom you can leave now!" Ginger said pushing her out of the room

"She's so big now!" Emma said

"I know she is. I love her so much she just knows a little to much for her age."

"What do you expect she lives with you. You had some hard times she had to grow up faster."

"True" Manny said wile walking out the school

"Well I got to go JT and I are getting ready for our family trip."

"Yeah well I'lls see you later than" Manny said

"Yeah bye" Emma said

* * *

Manny came back4 hours later to pick up Ginger.

"Hi mom…meet my new friend Missy!" Ginger exclaimed

"Hi Missy, I'm Manny. Ginger's mom"

"Nice to meet you Manny" Missy said giving Manny a smile

"See she has manners Ginger you should learn from her." Manny said

"Whatever lets go mom" Ginger said

"So that Missy girl seems really nice" Manny said when they were driving home

"Yeah she is, she's really cool. She lives with her dad and she has a maid and she's really nice. We promised each other we would be friends forever. And we are going to pray to God that we can somehow become sisters. Maybe you can dump that jackass your going to get married to and marry her dad."

"Ginger watch your language. I love Jesse and he loves me so just mind your own business on this one ok?"

"When we get home we have to get ready because Jesse is taking us out for lunch!" Manny exclaimed

"How fun!" Ginger sarcastically said


	3. Parents day

Chapter 3- Parents Day

"Mom we have to go to parents day it's time for parents day" Opening the door to the bathroom.

It was parent's day. The day when parent's go and meet there kids teachers and see what they are leaning. Ginger was so excited, to show Manny all the new and exciting things she was learning at middle grounds.

"Hold on I have to look cute" Manny said shutting the bathroom door.

"So you can look cute for Missy's dad" Ginger said

"No. I told you I'm not going to marry Missy's dad. I just have to meet him before you can go to there house" Manny exclaimed

Missy's dad was all Ginger talked about lately. "You should see him he's so nice" Ginger would exclaim "He's a photographer and he takes really pretty pictures of Missy" "He has a wonderful smile" I think the only thing that Ginger didn't tell Manny was his blood type.

"Mom hurry up" Ginger said pounding on the bathroom door

"I just have to touch up sweet heart hold on" Manny yelled back

Manny looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was in braided pigtails. She was wearing a black skirt that was a little over her knees and her shirt said "Sexy" In pink. Manny opened the door and looked at Ginger.

"Appropriate enough for you school" Manny asked

"It doesn't matter Missy's dad will be taking it off tonight" Ginger said with a grin

"You are a bad child." Manny said "Don't kid like that you understand me"

"I'm sorry mom" Ginger said putting her head down

"So I look that hot in this outfit?" Manny asked with a smile

Manny hated to see Ginger frown. It made her feel like she did something wrong. And that made her feel like a bad mother. And she knew if she was a bad mom Emma would take Ginger away like she did when Ginger was three.

* * *

"I'm so happy to have you here Mrs. Santos" Mrs. Freeman Gingers teacher said

"It's Ms. Santos" Manny said

"That's what I said"

"No you I heard you say Mrs."

"Anyway…I am so happy to have Ginger in my class. She's very smart and energetic and just very nice to the other kids."

"Mom" Ginger said pulling on Manny's arm "Missy and her dad are here"

"Hold on Ginger" Manny whispered

"That's great I am so happy that she knows how to react with other kids given that she's an only child"

"No she's great. Very outspoken which I like. Very open minded."

"Mom" Ginger whispered

"Well I have to go to the bathroom so yeah I'll talk to you later Mrs. Freeman" Manny said walking away.

"Now close your eyes" Ginger said

"Ginger I don't want to close my eyes." Manny said

"Just do it mom" Ginger said "I want to surprise you"

Manny just looked at Ginger.

"Please?" She pleaded

"Ok" Manny said she covered her eyes with one hand and gave the other to Ginger to lead her.

They walked out of the school and onto the school playground.

"Now I'm going to lead you to the swing and you keep your eyes closed" Ginger demanded "Don't say anything either"

"Ok" Manny whispered she sat on the swing and waited.

* * *

2 minuets later.

"Finally you're here" Ginger said

"It was hard to talk my dad into closing his eyes." Missy said "Dad sit down in the swing and don't say a thing. And keep your eyes closed"

"Now we are going to tell you guys three things about each other so you can get a feel of who you the other person is before even seeing each other. " Ginger said

"This is Ginger's mom dad. She's really nice and pretty"

"This is Missy's dad mom. He's a photographer and he's hot" Ginger said

"Ginger's mom is smart and talented"

"Missy's dad is nice and cooks"

"Ginger's mom can make you feel good when your sad"

"Missy's dad can give good back rubs and keeps the house clean"

"Now stand up" Missy said

Manny and Ginger's dad both stood up.

"Mom turn left" Ginger said

"Dad turn right."

Now they were facing each other.

"Keep your eyes closed" Missy hissed

"Now hold hands" They giggled together

Manny and Missy's dad held hands. His hands felt so warm and they were strong. It made Manny want to melt.

"Now open your eyes"

They opened there eyes.

"Manny?"

"Craig?"


	4. Let him back in

Chapter 4- let him back in

"Ginger we have to go" Manny said pulling Gingers arm back

"Mom what's going on?" Ginger asked

"I'll talk to you about it later" Manny said walking away

"Manny wait!" Craig said running after her

"Walk faster Ginger" Manny said

Craig grabbed onto Manny's arm.

"Craig let go of me" Manny said pulling her arm away

"Manny if you listen to me I'll let go" Craig said

Manny looked at Craig. She glared at him. He gave her a smile.

"Manny can we talk?" Craig asked "I mean we haven't seen each other in like 9 years"

"I know it's been 9 long years but Craig I don't want to talk to you I don't want anything to do with you" Manny said finally getting out Craig's grip

"Manny I was 18 and dumb"

"Well that's not my fault is it" Manny screamed almost out of site

"Manny"

"Go to hell Craig" Manny yelled

* * *

"Emma it's been 9 years and he pops out of know where" Manny exclaimed

"Well your kids wanted you to be together so he didn't exactly pop out of know where"

Manny and Emma were at the park. Watching Ginger and Marissa play. Marissa was Emma's kid she is 3 years old. It was kind of a shocker because Emma and JT had been trying to have a kid for four years before she was born but it didn't work out than one day Emma found out she was pregnant. And then out came Marissa.

"Maybe you should just give him a chance"

"Em, you were there. You were there and you saw every single tear drop come from my eyes. How can you say I should give him a chance?"

"I mean Manny forgive and forget"

"I have forgiven before, and I have forgotten but this, I can't forgive this" Manny said "I loved Craig, I loved him a lot and yeah when I was younger I would have forgiven him. But now I'm older Emma I have to stand up for myself. I can't let him back in my life and then let him stomp on my heart again. Not with a kid no. I don't want to go through what I did two years ago. I don't want to put Ginger in that pain."

"Manny"

"Your probably on his side Em, I have to go make dinner for Ginger." Manny said wile getting up "Ginger come on"

"Manny stop acting stupid"

"I'm not acting stupid Em. I'm acting smart unless you want to see me in that sad disgusting mood I was 2 years ago you should back off" Manny said

"Manny"

"Ginger it's time to go" Manny yelled

"Ok mom" Ginger said running towards Manny

"Bye aunty Manny" Marissa said waving her blond curly hair blowing in the air

"Bye Marissa" Manny said with a smile "I love you"

"I love you to" Marissa said with a smile

Manny left walking away from the park and into her car.

"Manny"

"Em, this is my life. I've grown up, I don't' need you to tell me what to do! Including with something thats non of your bussiness"


	5. For The Kids

Chapter 5- For the kids

"Mom I want to go to the park" Ginger said jumping up and down

"I don't want to go to the park today" Manny said

Manny was mad at herself. No matter how much she hated Craig she still wanted to see him. But she knew that if she just saw his face she would flip on him. She hated to love him. Even though she didn't love him she jsu

"Mommy I want to go to the park" Ginger wined

Manny was sitting on the couch watching TV. She had been sitting there forever. She was turning into her old self depressed and lonely even though she had Jesse. He was always busy now.

"Mom I want to go to the park" Ginger wined once more

"Fine" Manny said getting off the couch

* * *

They went to the park and there she saw Missy swinging Craig was no where in site so Manny thought she was probably alone. Missy jumped off the swings and started running towards them.

"Finally you're here" Missy said

"I'm sorry she wouldn't get off of her fat butt" Ginger explained

"Jesus Ginger you planned this?" Manny asked

"Yeah, I really want you to be Craig's friend"

"And from what you two have told us you must love each other" Missy said

"Love? I don't love Craig. I have a an urge to kill him" Manny said

"Who has an urge to kill me?" Craig asked

Manny turned around and saw Craig. He looked different from the other day. Maybe it's because it was lighter outside and Manny was kind of expecting him.

"Ginger let's go" Manny said grabbing Ginger's arm

"Manny let's talk" Craig said

"Craig I don't' want to talk to you" Manny said

"Manny you walking away from me won't make me disapeer our daughters are best friends. We have to put the past behind us." Craig said

Manny knew Craig was right. There kids were best friends and it was the right thing to do. She didn't want to agree with Craig but she had to.

"Ok. I'm doing it for the kids and only the kids" Manny said "Ginger go play you have an hour"

* * *

Ginger and Missy both gave each other a smile and ran to the swing set.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Ginger asked

"I don't know" Missy replied

They were watching Manny and Craig talking. Craig was smiling but Manny wasn't.

"I hope they aren't fighting" Missy said

"I know I really want us to be sisters" Ginger replied

"Your mom looks like she's going to cry" Missy said

* * *

Meanwhile…

"So how has your life been"

"It's been ok" Manny replied "I've been having fun taking care of Ginger. I love her so much"

They sat quiet for a wile.

"Manny look, I'm sorry about what happened before. I was dumb and stupid."

Manny looked at him trying to hold back tears. Just remembering those nights she cried and that moment he dumped her made her want to cry even more tears.

"You said we're going to put that behind us so don't talk about it" Manny said

"ok" Craig said

"I hope they aren't fighting" Ginger said

"So where's your wife? Did you dump her too?"

"She's dead Manny" Craig said "She died of cancer when Missy was 3"

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that"

"Where's Ginger's dad? Did he dump you?"

Manny gave Craig a cold look. Craig gave Manny a smile.

"I was kidding"

"Actually he did, he left with no goodbye."

"Oh, that must have been hard"

"Yeah it was but I try to deal. I can't hate him because he gave me Ginger."

"Well yah, she seems like a sweet girl"

"She is"

Manny looked at her watch.

"Shit!" Manny exclaimed "Don't tell me today is Thursday!"

"Today is Thursday" Craig said "What's going on?"

Manny took her purse and started searching for something.

"Em, hi. I'm going to be late dropping Ginger off k? Ok bye" Manny said d

"I have to go to work. I'm going to be late!"

Manny accidentally dropped her purse she and Craig bent down to grab it and they bumped heads.

"Ow! sorry" Manny said

"It's ok"

"Yeah I have to go to work so I'll talk to you later" Manny said getting up "Ging we have to go"

"Bye Manny"

"Bye friend" Manny said with a wink


	6. Secrets

Chapter 6- secrets

"Lets go to the park please Ginger" Manny wined

It was 2 months after Manny and Craig first saw each other again. They had clicked and Manny remembered what it was that made her fall in love with him. Manny was now the one begging Ginger to go to the park. Even though Manny wanted to hate Craig she had some sort of magnetism to him that made her want to be with him at all times. They called each other now and always wanted to take there kids to the park.

"Fine mom" Ginger exclaimed

* * *

"Now go play" Manny said pointing to Missy 

Ginger ran to Missy in the sandbox and helped her dig a hole.

* * *

"Your mom make you come here?" Missy asked 

"Yeah did your dad make you come here?" Ginger asked

"Yeah, Manny is all he talks about now. I think he wants to marry her or something"

"Craig is all she talks about too. I think she wants to marry him" Ginger replied

"That's great" Missy said with a smile

"I know" Ginger squealed

They gave each other a high five and started digging there holes again.

* * *

Meanwhile…. 

"Hi, sorry I took so long I had to talk Ginger into coming to the park"

"I know it was hard to convince Missy"

"So…I know this is kind of rude to ask but what happened that would make Ginger's dad leave?"

"I don't know. Maybe he didn't' love me anymore. Maybe he thought I was annoying but I don't like to talk about that time. I hated the time in my life you know?"

"Why?"

"I was a mess then. I neglected Ginger, I mean I wasn't feeding her, giving her baths, or giving her any type of love. I was just a mess. I don't tell many people, acsually I don't' tell anyone but do you want to hear the story?"

"Sure"

"Ok, Ginger's dad and I got in a big fight and he said he was never coming back. I thought he was kidding. I waited a couple of days and he didn't come back then a couple of weeks and he still didn't come. I lost all hope. I started doing drugs, and drinking more. I wasn't taking care of Ginger at all" Manny said about to cry "I did the only thing I could do to keep her safe. I'm a good mother I really am and I didn't' want to do it but I did to keep her safe."

"What did you do?"

_

* * *

Flashback- _

_2 years ago…._

"_Ginger your going to go to Aunty Emma's house today ok?" Manny asked _

"_Yeah" Ginger said _

_Manny was packing Ginger's stuff into a small suitcase. _

"_Mommy, why are you packing my stuff?" Ginger asked _

"_Because you are going to go have a sleepover at Aunty Emma's!" Manny said with a smile trying to hold back the tears that were going to come out _

"_Oh, I love to sleep over at Aunty Emma's including with the new baby!" Ginger exclaimed _

_Manny stopped packing Gingers stuff and looked at her. She gave Ginger a smile. _

"_You know I love you right Ginger" Manny said giving her a hug _

"_Yeah I know you love me mommy" _

"_I just want you to know that, I want you to remember that everyday" Manny said a tear rolled down Manny's cheek _

_Ginger wiped it away. "Mommy why are you crying" _

"_I'm crying because I'm going to miss you" Manny said with a smile "Now let's go" _

_Manny drove to Emma's house. Every five minuets she would look in the back to see if Ginger was there. If she was a live and every time she looked back Ginger would give her a smile. That is when Manny knew why she was doing this, because she was taking care of her little girl. She didn't like having Ginger seeing like this and the only thing she could do was help. _

_

* * *

Manny got to Emma's house and brought Ginger to the front door. Manny took out a note from her pocket and handed it to Ginger. _

"_Give this to Aunty Emma or Uncle JT when they open the door" _

"_Ok mommy" Ginger said with a smile _

"_I love you Ginger" Manny said "I love you very much and that's why I'm doing this because I love you." _

"_Ok mommy" _

"_I love you, you love me we're a happy family with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you won't you say you love me to" Manny and Ginger sang together. _

"_I'm going to go now Ginger but don't ring the door bell until I leave" Manny managed to say tears streaming down her cheeks "I'm going to miss you" _

_She gave Ginger one more last hug and then started walking away. _

"_Bye mommy see you tomorrow" Ginger said waving her hand with a smile. Manny drove away uncontrollable tears flowing and Ginger rang the doorbell. _

_Emma came to the door. _

"_Hi Ginger, where's your mom?" Emma asked _

"_She left. She said I'm sleeping over" _

"_Oh ok. I didn't know but it's still fine for you to sleepover. Go put your stuff in your room" _

"_She told me to give you this!" Ginger said handing Emma the note _

_Emma took the note from Ginger's hand and Ginger ran into the house. Emma shut the door and sat on the couch. _

_**Dear Emma, **_

**_I love Ginger very much but I am lost right now. I can't take care of her. And since I love her I have decided to leave her with you and JT. You are one of my closest friends and I trust you to take care of my kid since I can't right now. I'm going to come back as soon as I get myself cleaned up. I just want Ginger to have a better life that I can't give her right now. I love you and I love Ginger. And please tell her that every day. That I'm not leaving her, that I'm just on vacation. Thanks a lot Emma. _**

_**You best friend, **_

_**Manny Santos **_

* * *

Manny was now crying. 

"I loved her Craig, so that's why I did it. And I know this sounds bad and dumb but I had to find myself. I didn't want Ginger to see me in all the pain I was in I didn't want her to go through with that. I loved her Craig" Manny said now crying on Craig's shoulder

"I know you loved her" Craig said patting Manny on the back

"I feel like such a bad mom" Manny said in tears

"You're not a bad mom you did what was best for your kid. Everyone makes mistakes. And not everyone can fix them back but there is a mistake I want to fix Manny"

"You want to bring Missy's mom back to life?" Manny asked

"No, I want you to go out with me"

"Craig I can't" Manny said

"I know you don't' want to get hurt again but I wont' hurt you Manny I'm was dumb and stupid then"

"Craig it's not you I just can't"

"Why?"

"Because..." Manny started

"Becuase what?"

"Craig...I'm getting married"


	7. My little star

A/N

Sorry it took me so long to update I was to lazy to write the chapter. Oh and I did make a mistake I was talking to my friend Matt so I said her fiancés name was Matt but it is really Jesse. Sorry

Luv ya,

Ashley 3

* * *

Chapter 7- My little star

"You're…you're getting married" Craig managed to say out of shock

Once Manny said those words "because I'm getting married" Craig's heart broke. He wasn't ready to hear those words. He had no clue why Manny never told him that before. He had made a complete fool of himself.

"I…I'm sorry Craig" Manny said "I wanted to tell you earlier but, I couldn't think of the right time"

"No, it's ok Manny." Craig said with a smile "I'm fine; I have to go it's getting kind of late so I'll talk to you later ok?"

"Ok" Manny said with a smile

"Missy it's time to go home!" Craig yelled

"Ok daddy" Missy said running over to Craig

"So I'll see you later?" Manny asked

"Yeah…I'll see you later" Craig said

* * *

A couple of days passed, Manny and Craig didn't talk to each other or plan on accidentally taking there kids to the park at the same time. They were just seprate. 

"…see Em, that's why I didn't want to tell him because I didn't' want to hurt him!"

"I know Manny"

"I'm 26 years young…why couldn't he have come 3 years ago when I wasn't engaged, when I was depressed and sad I would have gone back to him in a second. I wish my life was easier"

Manny and Emma were at Emma's watching White Chicks. It was there girls night out Emma was trying to keep Manny's mind off of Craig. Manny was laying her headon Emma's leg.

"Did you tell Jesse about it?" Emma asked

Manny got up and looked at Emma.

"Are you crazy? I can't tell Jesse that type of stuff" Manny said "That's why I have you"

"Oh sorry" Emma said

"I just don't know what to do!" Manny said laying her head back on Emma's lap "I love Craig but, I'm getting married to Jesse. I can't break Jesse's heart"

* * *

"I really like this girl Tony…we flirt for a wile and then I'm really starting to like her and then what happens? She tells me she has a fiancé!" Craig exclaimed

Tony was Craig's friend. They met in college and were insperablie. They did everything together, studying, looking at hot girls, reading, checking out hot girls, watching tv, going out and did I mentionfinding hot girls.

He and Tony were at a bar. Craig had been there lately since there incedint.

"Dude, you weren't exactly the type of boyfriend she wanted I mean…come on…you dumped her cause she was to young?" Tony said

"I know and I want to make it up by being a good boyfriend but how can I when she has a fiancé?"

"Well…be a good friend" Tony said wile digging in his pocket "Call her"

"Fine I'll call her" Craig said

"But…if she answerers and everything is ok you have to get out of this bar and never come back here again? Ok?" Tony asked

"I promise" Craig said

Tony handed Craig his cell phone and Craig quickly dialed Manny's cell number. The phone started to ring.

"Hello?" Manny said

"Ma…Manny it's Craig"

"Craig. Oh my gosh I've been…." Manny started but Craig interrupted

"Meet me at the park without Ginger." Craig said

* * *

Manny walked to the park. It was cold outside she breathed out and she saw her breath in the air. She saw Craig sitting on the swings he was talking to the sky. Manny walked behind a bush nearby to hear what he was saying.

"….I know you love me God. And I love her so just please….please send a miracle in which she leaves her fiancé. I know I hurt her before but I want to make it up and just show her that I'm not a bad persona anymore…I want to show her how much I care about her."

Manny was now sad that she had told Craig she was engaged. She felt bad for him he was right everyone makes mistakes. She had forgiven him already or else they wouldn't have been so close these past couple of weeks. Manny didn't' want to embarrassed Craig so she went back and started walking towards him as if she just got there.

"Hi Craig" she said

"Hi Manny"

Manny sat on the swing next to his.

"Manny I love you" Craig said

"I know you do Craig" Manny said looking at her platform shoes "I love you to but not in that way"

Craig and Manny were silent for a wile. Manny wanted to cry but she didn't want to show Craig her sadness to make him even sadder.

"Craig" She said trying to hold back tears "I want to be your friend, I'm getting married. Maybe if you had come 3 years earlier I would have been ok with going out with you but I can't just tell Jesse no because my old boyfriends back. I don't want to break his heart." Manny said about to tear

Manny looked at Craig. He had tears in his eyes and once he saw her look up he wiped them away. Manny looked at Craig and gave him a kiss.

"I love you Craig but not that way. Can we please just be friends?" Manny asked "It's the only thing we can be right now"

"I…I…" Craig started He was happy Manny was talking to him. If it was vice versa he never would have talked to her again! So it's better for them to be friends than enemies.

"Ok" Craig said "Friends"

Manny gave him a smile. "Now stand up" Manny said

Craig stood up.

"Now lay on the grass" Manny said

"I can't lie on the grass its freezing cold" Craig said

"Craig just do it please!" Manny pleaded

Craig lay on the grass and Manny lay down next to him. She rested her head on his chest. Craig's heart started to beat faster.

"Don't have a heart attack Craig" Manny joked

They stayed silent looking at the sky.

"When…when I was in my bad time" Manny started "I would look in the sky and I would wish I was one of the stars, so bright and pretty, and always shinning. Look at how pretty the stars are Craig. I want to be one right now. So I can get out my life and just stay in the sky. I'm more closer to heaven in the sky than I am on"

Craig wrapped his cold arm around Manny.

"Don't worry Manny you're my little star" He said

Manny looked up at Craig and gave him a smile then she rested her head back on his chest.

"_Maybe being friends won't be so bad after all" Craig thought to himself _


	8. we must talk!

Chapter 8- We must talk!

"Ginger hurry up and put that away!" Manny screamed she looked at her watch. "Jesse was supposed to be here an hour ago!"

Manny was trying to clean and get ready for Craig and Missy to come over for dinner. Everything had to look perfect everything was perfect the only thing that didn't make things whole was that Jesse wasn't there yet. This was supposed to be the day that Jesse comes over and meets Craig and they become best friends and Manny can be happy again.

"Ginger" Manny said

The doorbell rang.

"Crap he's here" Manny said to herself

She looked at herself in the front mirror and fixed her hair. She flashed herself a quick smile and walked over to the door.

"Hi" Manny said with a smile

"Hi Manny" Craig said

"So…how has work been going?" Manny asked

* * *

They were eating dinner. Manny made it herself. She never cooks she always takes Ginger out to eat but she wanted tonight to be special for Craig. Jesse was supposed to be there to but he hadn't come, he didn't even call.

"Great! I'm doing really good with CM"

"CM as in Craig Manning?" Manny asked

"No, CM as in Christina Maria" Ginger sarcastically said

"Sorry" Manny said

"It's ok" Craig said "When's Jesse coming?"

"I don't know" Manny replied "He should have been here sooner!"

The phone started to ring.

"That should be him now!" Manny said running for the phone. She walked into the kitchen and shut the door.

* * *

"Hello" Manny said

"Hi Manny its Jesse" Jesse replied

"Jesse I am so embarrassed you were supposed to be here a long time ago" Jesse said

"I know, I know. I got caught up at work and I have to have a paper done in an hour…"

"You don't have to explain anymore I get it Jesse."

"I'll make it up to you I promise. I'll take you out for lunch tomorrow. Tell Chris I say sorry but I'll figure out a day that we can hang out just me and him ok?"

"It's Craig, I'll tell him you say sorry."

"Right Craig. Well I have to go so bye" Jesse said and he hung up the phone

* * *

Manny sighed and hung up her phone too. Jesse was supposed to show Craig that she could do better than him. But she couldn't. Jesse was never there for her he always had to cancel and make up for it. Manny walked into the dining room where they were waiting for what she would say. Manny wanted to cry she just wanted to go on her knees and cry in her hands so Craig could old her. She felt terrible that Jesse wasn't going to be there. Everything was going to be perfect and he ruined it.

"So" Craig said waiting for Manny to say something

"He…he..." Manny started

"He can't make it" Ginger said looking at Craig

"Well where is he?" Craig asked

"Jesse is…" Manny started but Ginger interrupted

"He's busy with work I know. It's not the first time he's done this to you mom. You should dump him he's not good enough for you"

Manny sat back down in her seat and started poking at her chicken. She looked at Craig who was giving her a sympathetic look.

"He said that he's sorry and he wants you guys to go out together some time."

* * *

"I'm sorry that Jesse couldn't make it I really want you to meet him" Manny said

They were in the living room wile Missy and Ginger were in Ginger's room playing. Craig and Manny were sitting on the couch.

"It's ok" Craig said

Manny bent down and started searching under the couch.

"What are you doing?" Craig asked

"I'm looking for something" Manny said

Manny finally popped her head back up with a scrapbook. She gave Craig a smile.

"I've been keeping this ever since I was 15. Every time something big happened in my life I would put it in here. Like for instance our first date. Um…the day Ginger was born…the day Jesse asked me to marry him…what else"

"The day I broke up with you?" Craig asked

Manny looked at him almost wanting to cry. Even though she forgave Craig that day still stung her memory as if you were putting nail polish remover on a cut. Manny nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, that's in there to. I actually have a picture of you graduation and stuff"

Manny flipped to one page of the book. There was a picture of her with a baby in her arms. On the bottom of the picture it said. _Me and my angel Ginger _Craig smiled.

"Yeah that was the day Ginger was born"

Manny flipped to the very last page she wrote something in and it was a picture of her with a guy.

"Is that Jesse?" Craig asked

"Yeah, that was the day that Jesse proposed to me" Manny said

Jesse had brown hockey hair. Craig thought it was weird given that he was older but what ever floats your boat.

"I love him Craig" Manny said "It's just sometimes I can't stand him! I mean this isn't the first time he stood me up"

Manny gave Craig a hug.

"At least I know you'll always be here for me right?" Manny asked

"Yeah" Craig replied

* * *

"I love her Tony" Craig said

Tony worked with Craig at CM. Tony worked at the front desk. They were in the black room wile Craig was printing out the pictures.

"I know you love her Craig. But you have to wait to get in her pants."

"I don't care about that Tony. I don't care if I get laid with her or not I just want her. She's too special to me. And obviously her boyfriend is a jack ass." Craig said

"Wow. You really must love her if you don't want to get in her pants." Tony said

There bell rang in the front.

"Great we have a costumer" Tony said

The bell rang a couple of more times.

"Gosh these people aren't quiet I'll be right back" Tony said

He left up stairs.

* * *

"Hi welcome to CM how can I help you?" Tony asked

"Me and my girl would like to take some pictures together"

"Ok I will go get Craig." Tony reached under the desk and pulled out a clip board. "Fill this out please"

Tony ran to go get Craig. Craig went into his photographer room and was getting ready. He had a picture of Manny next to his computer and he kissed before he took a picture for good luck. The couple walked into the room. Craig looked at them. The guy looked very familiar but Craig couldn't put his finger on it.

"Here is there stuff" Tony said handing Craig the clipboard

"Jesse? "Craig said

"Yeah I'm Jesse" he replied

His cell phone started ringing and he walked to another side of the room.

"I'm sorry babes, I have a lot to do at work I can't make it…I know Manny I'm at work the boss wants me to finish these papers by today…I promise I'll…ok bye" He hung up the phone and walked over to his "girlfriend"

Craig tried to hold back his anger.

"So are we taking these pictures or what?" Jesse asked

"Oh yea the pictures" Craig said

* * *

Craig took all of Jesse's pictures and they left.

"Dude, did you hear him talking to Manny?" Tony asked

"Yeah" Craig replied

"So that's Jesse as in Manny's Jesse" Tony asked

"Yeah! What do I do? Do I tell her that he's cheating on her? Will she believe me?" Craig asked

"I don't know. Just tell her. At least you know that you tried whether she believes you or not" Tony said

Craig called Manny. He was getting sweaty and almost to scared to talk.

"Hello" Manny said answering the phone

"Man..Manny we have to talk" Craig said


	9. down hill

Chapter 9- Down Hill

"What?" Manny asked

Craig had just told Manny that Jesse was cheating on her. They were at the park sitting on the swings.

"I said Jesse is…" Craig started but Manny interrupted

"I know what you said Craig I'm not stupid." Manny said

She looked up at the sky and then closed her eyes. A single tear rolled down her cheek Craig wiped it away and she pulled back.

"I know your mad about Jesse but…"

"That's not why I'm crying Craig" Manny said

"Then what is it?" Craig asked

"I'm crying because I thought you were better than that." Manny said

"What?" Craig asked "Manny…"

"No Craig. I knew you wanted to be with me. But I didn't think you would go this far."

"Lying Manny I'm telling the truth Jesse did come to CM and he took pictures with his girlfriend"

"Do you have proof?" Manny asked

Craig thought about it. He really didn't have proof he didn't develop the pictures yet because he wanted to tell Manny as soon as possible.

"That's what I thought" Manny said "Craig why, why did you have to make up a lie like that?"

"Manny I'm not…"

Manny took a deep breath in. "No…it's ok Craig save your lies. I know something that will help both of us. I'll move Ginger to another school"

"What?"

"I don't want anything to do with you Craig, I don't want to see you I don't want to talk to you. Don't call our house don't visit us don't communicate with us at all."

"Manny"

"Craig it will help both of us ok?" Manny said

Manny gave Craig a kiss on the cheek.

"Just leave me and Ginger alone we were fine without you before and we'll be fine without you now"

Manny grabbed her purse and walked away. She gave Craig one last glance and was gone.

* * *

"I told her and she flipped she doesn't believe me Tony"

Tony and Craig were back at there old spot the bar.

"She's not worth it dude I mean she dumped you for telling the truth?"

"You don't understand Tony. I love Manny, I lover her to death. I know this sounds corny but she is the shine in my sun, the warmth in hot coco she is everything to me and more. I wanted to marry her, Missy loves her she's a great cook and she was a great girlfriend. But I had to screw up and dump her that graduation night. I didn't realize how perfect she was until she got engaged. I'm such a dumb ass"

"Craig look I am sure that there are other girls out there that would love to be with you."

"Tony you don't get it I don't want any other girl. I want Manny" Craig said

* * *

"You're a dumb ass!" Ginger exclaimed

"Ginger don't call me names" Manny said

Ginger and Manny were eating breakfast. It was the morning before Ginger was starting her new school.

"How can you make me change school because of Craig?" Ginger asked

"Lets not talk about Craig now Ginger. I didn't change your school because of him"

"Don't you get it mom we need Craig. Jesus you need Craig I know you love him!"

"What do you know about love Ginger?" Manny asked "Your only five you just learned how to stop using diapers"

"I may be five but I'm not blind" Ginger exclaimed "I know that you love Craig because you give him a look you don't give Jesse. You smile at him in a different way than you smile at Jesse."

Manny stayed quiet Ginger was right.

"But he hurt me before Ginger" Manny said about to cry

"He may have hurt you before but that doesn't mean he can't change mom. Craig loves you and you love him."

"Ginger finish your food we have to get you to school" Manny said

* * *

Craig finally had the prints out of Jesse and his girlfriend's pictures. He put there pictures in an envelope and sent them to his address in the mail. Craig grabbed the origionls and ran to Manny's house. Craig ran to Manny's door and started knocking on it. Ginger opened the door.

"Hi Craig" Ginger said

"Hi Ginger were your mom?" Craig asked

"She's not here, she went…"

"Ginger who are you talking to?" someone asked

Soon a lady came to the door. She had brown hair and green eyes. She kind of scared Craig.

"Ginger who is this?" the lady asked

"This is Craig" Ginger replied looking up at the lady

"Craig Manning?" She asked

"Yeah" Craig replied

"Manny said you are not supposed to communicate with her or Ginger" The lady said

"It's just…"

"Sorry" She said and she shut the door.

"Oh my God" Craig said walking back out the door

* * *

Manny fixed her hair and looked at the door.

"You can do this Manny he's not cheating on you it's just in your head."

Manny knocked on the door of Jesse's apartment.

"I'm coming" He said

Jesse finally opened the door and gave Manny a confused look.

"Hey Manny what are you doing here?" Jesse asked

"I came here to see my special guy" Manny said reaching in for a kiss

"Well your special guy is busy doing stuff for work so can you stop by later"

"No, I came to visit you I'll just sit in the living room and wait for you" Manny said

"No I don't' want to put you through that it will take forever. You have to get back to Ginger…"

"I hired a sitter for all night" Manny said with a smile

"Manny just come back later." Jesse said

"What are you hiding from me?" Manny asked

"Nothing" Jesse replied

"Then why won't you let me inside?" Manny asked

"Because I'm busy" Jesse replied

"We're getting married Jesse we're not supposed to hide things from each other. If your cheating on my tell me now" Manny said about to start crying

"Who said I'm hiding anything?" Jesse said

"Then let me go inside your house!" Manny exclaimed

Manny pushed Jesse's door open. There was no one in there. Just a couple of papers on his table. She walked into his room and there was nothing there either. She walked out of the room and sat on the couch.

"I'm sorry Jesse. I didn't really think you were cheating. It's just there are a couple of more months till our wedding day and I thought you would have cold feet"

"No Manny it's ok why would I back away from marrying you?" he asked

Soon a girl in underwear walked out of Jesse's bathroom. She was tall and skinny. She had blond hair and blue eyes. And she was really pretty.

"Hi!" She said with a smile

"Jesse who is she?"

"Oh I'm Linda Jesse's girlfriend" She said talking out her hand to shake Manny's

Manny didn't react so she put her hand away. "Now who are you?" She asked

"I'm Manny Jesse's ex fiancé" Manny said

"Manny I wanted to tell you" Jesse said

"Whatever Jesse, the late nights, the I can't make it I have to work were all with her." Manny said about to cry "I was blinded by love. Everyone knew, everyone could tell except for me"

"Manny let's just talk about this" Jesse said "I'm sorry"

"No, no Jesse. It's too late to say sorry." Manny said in tears Manny took off her ring and threw it at Jesse. "Luckily we didn't send the invitations out yet." Manny said with a smile

She gave Jesse a smile and left tears streaming down her cheeks.

* * *

"Hi Missy its Manny where is your dad?" Manny asked

Manny was in her car driving to Craig's to apologize for not beliving him.

"I don't know. He told me he was going to the sky" Missy replied

"The sky?" Manny asked

"Yeah the sky" Missy said

"Ok thanks Missy" Manny said and she hung up the phone

"The sky…the sky…how the heck is he…OMG I know where Craig is" Manny said to herself.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-

Manny ran to the park where she saw Craig laying on the ground looking at the sky. She was relieved that he was there and gave him a smile.

"I knew you would be here" She said startling him "I went to your house and Missy said you went to the sky"

Craig sat up and looked at Manny. "Actually I went to the airport. I was going to leave this place I gave Missy a note to give to you saying you should take care of her. But I knew if I left I wasn't going to see you again so I came here."

Manny sat down next to Craig she gave him a smile.

"A very wise man told me that everyone makes mistakes for example Craig dumped Manny in 11th grade, Jesse cheated on Manny, and Manny didn't believe Craig when he told her about Jesse" Manny started

"Manny…"

"No Craig I want to finish. Ok…this same wise man said that some mistakes people can't fix like Jesse will never get Manny back. Manny wants to fix a mistake she made and she's going to tell Craig that she's sorry for not believing him and that she loves him. Manny also wants to know if Craig will forgive her?"

Craig gave her a smile. "Of course Craig will forgive Manny"

Craig and Manny shared a kiss and they laid back down the on grass. Manny looked at the stars.

"The stars sure are pretty" Craig said

"I know they are…but I don't want to be one anymore" Manny said

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to get out of my life now it's to perfect and anyways I'm closer to heaven on earth than I am in the sky…at least now that I'm with you I am"

Manny looked up at Craig and gave him a smile Craig gave her a smile back.

"I still want to be your little star though" Manny added


	11. AN

The ending too **It's to Late** was really dumb. I know, but I didn't know what else to say so I just submitted it. LOL. The sequel to this story is going to be called **everything was perfect…until you came** It is 11 years later. Manny and Craig are married and everything in there life is perfect. They don't fight, the kids are getting good grades everything is perfect. But then some one comes for an un expected visit and there perfect family starts to crumble.

Here is a little piece of it.

* * *

"Craig hurry up and hide this before she gets here" Manny exclaimed

The phone starts to ring and Manny dashes to pick it up.

"Hello" Manny answered

"We're on our way mom!" Missy whispered "She's in the bathroom I took her to Caribou Coffee is everything set up?"

"Yeah we're all ready we're just waiting for you guys to get here."

"Ok…she's coming so we'll be there in 5 minuets"

"Ok bye" Manny said and she hung up the phone

"Hide she's going to be here in 5 minuets" Manny yelled

Everyone went into there places.

* * *

"Where are mom and dad?" Ginger asked Missy

She turned on the lights and everyone screamed surprise.

"Oh my gosh you guys scared me" Ginger exclaimed

Manny and Craig walked over to Ginger and gave her a hug.

"Happy birthday sweet heart" Manny said with a smile

"Yeah your finally 16" Craig added

* * *

"Happy birthday to you" They sang

Ginger blew out her candles. They started cutting out the pieces of the cake. When the door bell rang. Manny got up and ran for it. Her smile slowly faded.

"Nick?" Manny said and she fainted


End file.
